DE 198 40 004 A1 discloses a rearview mirror for motor vehicles in which a mirror support element is a carrier plate with a honeycomb structure. The mirror housing with the mirror framing, the mirror element with its pane, and the adjustment apparatus are fastened to the carrier plate. The carrier plate with the honeycomb structure is secured to a holder by means of a clamping mechanism and the holder, in turn, is attached to the body of the vehicle. A mirror of this type possesses a high degree of stability, a relatively low weight, and only a small tendency toward vibration.
A comparable mirror arrangement is described in EP 0 590 510 A1 and DE 40 10 083, which each exhibit a carrier plate as the carrying element but without a honeycomb structure.
A disadvantage of this type of mirror arrangement is its comparatively heavy weight as found, for example, in the version of EP 0 590 510.